A method of this kind is described in German Patent No. 195 02 250. The manipulated variable for the supercharger is composed of a proportional, a differential, and an integral-action component. The integral-action component is limited both in the steady-state and in the dynamic operation of the internal combustion engine. The limiting value of the integral-action component is composed of a basic value which is taken from characteristic curves as a function of operating parameters and a correction value superimposed upon the basic value. The correction value is adapted as a function of the charge-air temperature, the ambient pressure, and the speed of the internal combustion engine. Detailed information on the way of adapting the correction value cannot be gathered from German Patent No. 195 02 250.